


I want your touch (gotta feel it in my blood)

by aveyune23



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Very ambiguous setting so put them in whatever universe you want!, for the rebelcaptain smut weekend, prompt: want, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/aveyune23
Summary: Cassian wanted her so bad it hurt.(Written for day one of the 2nd RebelCaptain Smut Weekend, prompt: WANT)





	I want your touch (gotta feel it in my blood)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do this, but there was a gifset, and it really struck a chord with my muse, so here you go: 2800 words of some of the most explicit smut I've ever written. Probably shouldn't read in public. You've been warned.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Cassian wanted her so bad it hurt.

Jyn was kneeling before him, her bare body pale in the dim light of the room. She didn’t drop her gaze from his as her fingers drifted down his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb running over the freckles that he loved so much. She smiled up at him and his eyes crinkled in reply. She looked away long enough to unbuckle his belt, and when she brushed against him through his pants, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open to suck in a sharp breath. When he opened them again, her smile had been replaced with a smirk, her green eyes bright with mischief. She rose up to kiss him, catching his sigh with her lips before trailing her hands back down to the fly of his pants.

He threaded his fingers through her hair as she tugged his pants and boxers down enough to free him. He loved the way her eyes always widened just the tiniest bit, how they burned with hunger when she saw him. He lifted her chin so that she would meet his eyes, his brow raised in a question, and she licked her lips and nodded.

She was always so good for him.

Taking a deep breath, Cassian put his hand on the back of her head. She braced her hands on the mattress and looked up at him, waiting. He searched her face one last time, looking for any sign that she wasn’t ready, but when he found none, he gently pressed her down and watched as she took him into her mouth.

He set a slow pace, pressing her head down onto him and then pulling her back, relishing the slow agony of her tongue moving against him inside the wet heat of her mouth. The pressure he put on her was soft at first, giving her time to warm up to him. She let him know she was ready for more when she leaned into him, taking him just a little deeper than before. He groaned when she swirled her tongue around his tip, and she hummed in response, her eyes opening and meeting his as she released him.

She was so beautiful it made his chest ache, her lips wet and parted, eyes soft and shining with love and trust and all the small nameless things shared between them. He knew she could see it in his, too, knew that nothing needed to be said because it was written all over his face that he loved her, that he cherished her, that she was wonderful and perfect and so, so good to him, better than he ever deserved.

Her breath was warm against him, and he tucked her hair back behind her ear just so that she would lean into his palm. She pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, and then took his hands in hers, leading one to her shoulder and the other back to the base of her skull. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, her tongue resting on her pouting lower lip. A low noise escaped his throat before he pushed her head down.

Her mouth was hot and tight around him as she took him in, and he moved her faster this time, pushing her a little bit harder, a little deeper, his hips moving to press into her. He worked her down until he was fully sheathed between her lips, and stars exploded behind his eyes as he held her there for one… two…

She pulled away gasping for air, her face red and eyes watering. Cassian was panting, too, his heartbeat deafening in his ears. He didn’t have time to recover, though, because her mouth was back on him only moments later, one hand on his hip while the other wrapped around the base of his cock, her head bobbing up and down in time with her strokes. He moaned her name, overwhelmed by her, but she didn’t let up. He looked down at her, feeling like he would cum then and there just from watching her devour him, but then his eyes traveled over her body, and he saw how perfectly she’d presented herself to him.

He ran his hands over her back, down to the swell of her ass, digging his fingers into her skin and pulling her towards him. She moaned around him and shifted her hips back and up, curling her spine and giving him better access to her center. He knew how wet she was before he even touched her — he could see her cunt glistening from his position above her, and he groaned at how badly he wanted to bury his face into her folds, so that he could lap at her. But her mouth was too exquisite on his cock, and the view was too perfect to give up, so he settled for reaching out and sliding his fingers over her wetness. She released him with a gasp, and he grinned before planting his hand in the small of her back so that she had no choice but to arch her ass up towards him. He hesitated for a brief moment when her tongue began working him again, gliding up and down his length, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He dipped two fingers into her tight heat, pumping once, twice, and then trailed the slickness down to her clit, making her twitch and whimper beneath him. The vibrations caused by the little mewling noises she made buzzed over his skin, turning his brain to static.

He tried to focus on her, on the way she bucked her hips up towards his fingers as they rubbed circles over her clit, how she began to tremble and quake after he quit pinning her down and instead slipped the fingers of that hand into her, drawing them in and out and making her moan. She let go of him, unable to keep up as he brought her closer to the edge. She was tightening around his fingers like a vice, her cries becoming desperate, until all of a sudden she was _there_ — her body tensing in ecstasy for one beautiful moment before she collapsed onto the bed.

Cassian waited a bit before he pulled his fingers from her, and even then she gasped when he did. He let her lie for a moment, knowing how sensitive her whole body would be if he touched her, and took the moment to pull his pants off and drop them to the floor. When he had them off, he reached out and pulled her to him, moving up the bed so that he could lean against the headboard and hold her as she came down. She was still shaking, her breath heavy and slow, and despite how hard he was, how ready he was to be inside her, he would gladly wait all night for her to be ready for him, would stop now if she wanted him to.

But her hand was tracing circles through the hair on his chest and down his belly, inching closer to him, and his breath came short as her fingers brushed over the one spot on the crease of his hip that always made him twitch. He gasped her name when she wrapped her fingers around him, and her lips pressed against his skin in lingering kisses while she stroked him.

He felt her murmur into his skin, nonsense sounds and sweet nothings that he only half-heard because her hand was bringing him closer to the edge. He turned her face to his and kissed her, open-mouthed and insistent, his tongue sweeping between her teeth. She whimpered when he nipped at her lower lip, and he pulled back so that he could ask -- but she was already nodding and moving away so that she could lay back on the bed.

Cassian hovered over her, leaning down to press his lips to her neck. He kissed across her collarbone and down her chest, pausing to take her nipple into his mouth just so that she would arch into him. Her feet were planted on either side of his hips, and she rolled hers up to rub against him, but she slipped on his skin, the junction of her thighs still wet from her orgasm. He slid down her body, wanting to taste her slick, and when he reached her center he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her: musk and brine and the tangy undercurrent of _female_ that always made his cock jump in anticipation. He nosed at her clit and then darted out his tongue, dragging a line up her slit and making her cry out. He loved the taste of her, and would have stayed there for the rest of the night, but her hands were on his shoulders, tugging at him, trying to pull him back up to her. _Please,_ she was begging. _I want. I need._

He was too in love to deny her.

He straightened up, kneeling between her legs and watching her eyes dart from his face to his hand. He was stroking himself just to see the hunger cut across her features, and when she mouthed _please_ again, he closed the distance between them and pressed the head of his cock to her, gathering up her wetness so that he could rub against her clit. Her head fell back, mouth open in a silent moan. He spoke her name and she opened her eyes, though they stayed half-lidded like she was drugged by the sensation. He couldn’t help grinning at her. She gave him an exasperated smile in return, then reached down to put her hand on his. He squeezed, another question, and she squeezed back before dropping her fingers to clit. She circled it with featherlight touches, her breath hitching, and he rubbed himself against her again just to hear her moan. When she whined his name and begged for him again, he finally let her have what she wanted.

She was molten heat around him, soft as silk and a grip hard as steel. It was overwhelming, the way it always was when he entered her -- his vision blackening around the edges, his breath catching, his heart skipping a beat for that one blissful moment. He closed his eyes when he was completely enveloped by her, panting a bit. He felt her shift beneath him, adjusting the angle of her body to his so that they fit together just right before they continued, and each movement sent sparks across his body. When she stilled, he opened his eyes, waiting for her to give him the cue that she was okay, that she was ready.

Jyn hooked her legs over the back of his knees and nodded.

He took her left leg and brought it to drape over his shoulder, then planted one hand on the bed next to her shoulder so that he could hold himself up. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled himself away from her then slid back in, the both of them gasping and sighing in unison as he repeated the motion, over and over, each thrust a bit deeper, a little harder, a touch faster than the last. His other hand ghosted down her side, caressing the curve of her hip and the rise of her breast. Her fingers were still working her clit -- he felt her tighten around him every time he hit the right spot inside her. She was writhing and whimpering beneath him, begging again, _more, more, I want, I need, please, Cassian --_ and he obeyed, giving her everything she asked for, because he loved her and he wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to sigh and shudder and shake and _scream_ for him, because of him.

Her back began arching off the bed, her whines higher pitched and keening now. He knew she was getting close when she got like this, when she could no longer control how her body reacted to what his gave her. He had to take his free hand and press her back onto the mattress, holding her down so that he didn’t slip out or skip a beat. She put her hand over his, gripping his wrist, smiling a bit in apology, and he chuckled and grinned back, but then delivered a hard thrust as a small punishment. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned low and loud, and he grinned wider.

But then her fingers started to fumble, and he felt her arm begin to shake. She was close but her energy was fading. She looked up at him, desperate and pleading, and he removed the hand that was holding her down so that he could touch her cheek before he leaned back.

He lifted her hips up toward him, deepening the angle, and he changed tempo -- longer and deeper, steady and strong. He replaced her fingers with his, and the strain left her body with a sigh. He built her up slowly, letting her adjust to the new angle.

Jyn’s eyes were soft and liquid and never left his, and it was agony how beautiful she was lying there beneath him, her body and her heart open to him.

She must have seen that agony cross his face, because her brows drew down a bit, and she reached out her hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into her palm, telling himself to breathe, to get a grip. Her thumb traced the outline of his mouth and he caught it between his teeth, sucking lightly on it, using it like an anchor to keep himself focused on her.

She was tightening around him again, her body beginning to quake. He felt it start deep inside her, the slow pulse and throb of her cunt that grew stronger as he kept thrusting into her. And then she was _there_ , and he didn’t need to watch her face or hear her scream to know that she was coming. No, he could feel it on his cock -- how the softness of her suddenly became an iron vice that squeezed and shuddered, how her wetness turned into a flood that soaked him and the sheets beneath them.

He rode her through it, never changing pace so that he could drag it out, driving her so out of her mind with the intensity of it that her whole body twitched like she’d been touched by a live wire, until finally, practically sobbing, she jerked her hips away from him and he let her go.

He stroked himself as he watched her tremble, giving her a moment to come back to herself because he knew she would want to finish him. He reached out and carefully touched her knee, and she sucked in a sharp breath but didn’t crawl away. He murmured her name, drawing small circles on her thigh with his thumb, and she took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow up and she giggled, her eyes closing and her head falling back to the mattress like it was too heavy to hold up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, making her burst out laughing, and he leaned down to kiss her, soft and playful at first, but then her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned, remembering that he was still hard and ready to cum.

Her fingers wrapped around him, stroking lightly, and when their lips separated she laid back so that he could straddle her waist. She pumped her hand over his length, turning her wrist at the top and squeezing before she moved back to the base. He reached down and touched her breast, his hips jerking towards her as he began to crumble. Everything narrowed down to the pressure she was putting on his cock, the way she was looking up at him with her lips parted, the way her eyes burned as she watched him. He whimpered and didn’t even care that it sounded pathetic or needy.

She took him right to the edge and then pulled away, knowing exactly how he wanted to finish. She cupped her breasts and pushed them together, locked her gaze onto his, and began moaning softly and biting her bottom lip. He groaned and stroked himself harder, faster, never taking his eyes from her. And then she was urging him on in a low voice, begging, _please, Cassian, for me_ —

It hit him hard, a broken moan escaping his throat as his eyes clenched shut and his body seized up. His hand was the only thing still able to move, stroking until it was almost painful, and even though his vision was hazy he was able to watch as he emptied onto her chest, painting her breasts in pearlescent white.

He could hear her laughing, but it was muffled, like it was coming from another room. His ears were ringing, and his chest hurt like he’d stopped breathing for too long.

 _Fuck,_ he thought he heard her giggle.

“Fuck,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are never expected but are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kotaface for previews of WIPs, to submit prompts, or just to chat!


End file.
